


Before Sunset

by Silco



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *2013 ASO HBD！*這就是篇燉肉，別多想了。





	Before Sunset

春末夏初還是容易落雨的季節。

 

真糟，周防想，他甚至不能確定青王的死活。

事實上是他在胡思亂想，儘管宗像禮司渾身冰冷地躺在他面前，閉著眼睛，了無生氣，甚至溼得能擰出水來，但他的胸膛的的確確在起伏著，微弱而規律。

周防叼著煙湊過去，探了對方的鼻息，確認後坐回床頭櫃上，抽了一會子煙，又伸出手掂了掂他的手腕，幾乎沒什麼重量。他的手是白的，透涼刺骨的溫度，翻過來能見到青紫色的血管從手腕浮凸蔓延至肘部內側，隱沒入石膏般的上臂。

他好輕，周防以一種難得的柔緩方式放下那隻手時琢磨道，他輕得不像個男人，卻比誰都有男子氣概，周防想他凜然拔刀的模樣，儼然是個慷慨的武士。就在一時半刻之間，當周防發現獨立於雨中的宗像禮司時，那不是平常的…真要比喻的話，沒什麼比一塊玉還像那個時候的他，質地脆弱而高貴，不是普通的飾玉，而是價值連城、不可一世的玉璧，在夕陽雨中。用玉來形容一個男人未免有些矯情，但又過分合適宗像做作的樣子，像一隻大白鵝翹得太高的尾羽。

事實上周防沒有看清宗像被雨打糊的面容，但他知道他那精緻的五官會是怎麼一回事，絕對維持著一貫的淡漠嘲諷，隱約能嗅出一絲疏離的氣味，然而他喜歡他這樣的表情。

而且周防覺得他在等自己，一個可以同時拯救和被拯救的人。

所以他走了過去，準備以一種漫不經心的姿態開口，對方給他一眼就讓他覺得給看透了（但他又知道宗像是不是也如此看他？），宗像向他露出一個富有惡意的微笑，在他還沒來得及分析那笑容背後的意圖前，他就朝他倒了過來。

最後他是用扛的把人帶進Homra的。

吠舞羅的那些過動兒剛好出去看午場電影了，草雉饒有興趣地看了看他肩上的青王，告訴他乾淨的浴巾就在他房間外的浴室裡那個塑膠櫃子的上層，周防沒有理會他關於雨水腳印和潮氣的碎碎念，逕自上了樓。

他的思緒又繞回一個小小的象徵性的點，他該怎麼辦，面對這糟糕的情況。

周防燒掉了那半截抽得挺不理想的香煙，決定先處理掉那些吸飽了水之後重得要命的青組制服。他拉開藍袍的領口，扯掉花式領結，剝了和襯衫黏一塊的外衣之後，跪到床尾，幫青王褪掉那雙明顯墊高了不只一點的靴子，扔到床下。

接著他感到宗像赤裸濕潤的左腳抬起來擱到了他的右肩上。

「終於脫離了那令人擔憂的無業狀態了嗎，吠舞羅的周防尊，」周防抬起頭看見宗像用手肘撐起自己，「作為一個變態還真是稱職啊，雖然我無法苟同你選擇工作的品味。」

周防默不作聲地回望，左手還捏著宗像的另一隻腳踝，而對方和平時一樣，嘴角勾出一個諷刺的弧度。

「在路上隨隨便便就把人帶回自己房間，還脫了衣服亂扔…」他掃過地上皺成一團，正對兩人無聲抗議著的青組外袍「果真是個野蠻人的作為，周防。」

「真不想被一個擋在路中間，連招呼也不打就胡亂倒在路人身上的人這麼說，Scepter4的宗像禮司，難道是被下屬拋棄了迷了路站在街上顧影自憐嗎？」

「哦呀哦呀，麻煩請不要把我和下雨了還在外頭亂晃像流浪漢一樣的你相提並論，那是不可能發生的事。」

「上次為了買限量版拼圖第一次自己一個人搭地鐵，下載了地鐵地圖但打不開，最後在地鐵站裡迷路打給副手求救的人究竟是誰呢？」

「啊，一隻蟑螂在旁邊飛來飛去會令任何人喪失方向感的。」宗像說，伸長手撈過床邊的眼鏡戴上「說起來，我比較好奇吠舞羅的首領這個時間怎麼會想到外出。」

對周防尊的直線腦袋來說，直白的問題從來是最有效的。

「呵。」周防抓著宗像的腳踝把他拉得離自己近一點「我只是想到你，宗像，我感覺到你會在那裡，所以我去找你。」

宗像拋了一個奇妙的眼神回去，但周防說的是真的。那些關於王權者之間互相的神祕影響力的傳聞並非空穴來風，大都奠基在微量的事實上，而王與王對於彼此的吸引力遠超乎人們的想像，尤其是那些站在對應位置上的王更甚。基本上在東京市區內，只要他們願意屏氣凝神幾秒鐘的時間，赤王和青王都能感應到對方的所在。所謂的偶遇不過如此，他們其中一人有心為之的結果。

所以說，德勒斯頓石板絕對是個惡趣味的存在。

但那都不足以構成一個理由來解釋現在這微妙的狀態，周防模糊地想，畢竟引力理論只針對王體內那股力量的衝動（是的，沒有性慾），最多是個臉皮輕薄又立不住腳的藉口，吹得大了就會破。現在在周防房間中這般如同發酵作用般的黏滯究竟有多少是他的話造成的，或者他的話不過是催化劑，加速了這遲早來臨的…

該死，他什麼時候跟宗像一樣凡事都要完美的理由？

追根究底，這不就只是做一回？

他們的性愛向來始於無聊的唇槍舌戰而終於不甚愉快的黏糊。

除去一個眼神，宗像沒有任何表示，就著被周防拉去的姿勢抬起了左腳，在他眼前虛晃了晃，他注意到宗像的腳，比起手的顏色硬是淡了幾分，又雜著輕淺的粉紅，大約是給雨水凍的，又像被情慾染的，他看著像是桃子果肉的宗像的腳，看著想咬，忍不住想著到底是對方的身體帶著過多的色情意味或自己真如對方所言是「精蟲上腦卻懶得迴遊所以一天到晚發情的禽獸」？

那隻在他眼裡具有相當情色意涵的腳接著下降至他的視線範圍外，趾尖稍用力地抵上他的下顎，迫使他得微微抬頭，半邊天花板閃進了他的視線。他聽見宗像低低滿意地嗤笑了一聲，感覺到對方的視線異常滿足地停留在肩頸上本來藏在下顎陰影裡的某一塊皮膚，想起前一次在他們的角力中那裏被對方留了一圈完整的牙印子，到現在還餘留著紅彎。

嘖。

口水依著慣性流進了周防的喉頭，吞嚥的時候喉結細微地滾了滾，接著他感到宗像的腳跟著下滑，試探性地掃過他的喉結，修整得圓潤的指甲搔刮過鎖骨，癢，導致了其他部位的蠢動，然後青王的腳又搭回他肩上。

分明是半個慵懶卻帶精妙的挑逗。

（宗像在等他動作。）

為此他笑了起來，跩過他原先捏著的那隻腳，扣到自己腰上，又拉過他的手臂，把宗像提了起來，兩人的唇齒粗暴地碰在一起，他聽到對方吃痛的嘶聲忍不住低笑，並用力地親吻他，不意外地發現對方更賣力地親回來。

周防張開嘴讓宗像的舌頭更容易伸進來，宗像的舌頭熟練地掃過上顎和齒列，又舔到喉頭上，他忍不住顫了一下，得到對方喉間發出的帶笑咕噥，他不甘示弱地咬過去，宗像恰巧收回，準備抽離這個吻，卻被不知道什麼時候按在他後腦杓的手死死地扣著。周防的唇舌迅速地襲捲進去，像火焰一樣燒乾了口腔裡的所有氧氣。

他放開他時，對方眼裡那抹濃紫給剛剛激烈的唇齒之爭逼出的淚暈染開，朦朦朧朧的，像薄霧中的紫羅蘭。

宗像眨了一下眼睛，又主動吻上去，這是個相對來說又輕又緩的吻，周防的舌頭滑過去，和對方的舌頭糾纏。

比起上一個不舒服的吻，這是個濃情蜜意小情侶間甜美到發膩的吻。

周防注意到，宗像是故意的，那生理性的淚水很快地積聚滴落又消失於對方的眼中。

 

窗外的雨仍在下，周防房裡唯一的小窗爬滿了斑駁的雨跡，夕陽打進房裡的光怪異地扭曲，在地板上青王的外套鈕扣上兀自閃著。

周防看著宗像慢條斯理地整理完自己的衣領後開始解開釦子，不耐煩地嘖了一聲，伸手過去卻被拍開。

「沒有必要再報銷一件衣服，」宗像滿意地看到周防撇嘴，「身為公務人員，重要的是別再增加政府的負擔，我想…」

周防總是用嘴去賭上這種喜愛洋洋灑灑演講的口，宗像用眼神苛責他，他卻無所謂地繼續攻城略池，手上難得耐心地處理掉餘下的釦子，一把抓住宗像的領子口將那件黏在皮膚上的白襯衫脫了下來，照樣扔在地上，同時宗像拉掉了他的T恤，咬上他的肩頭。周防唔了一聲，隔著薄薄的西裝布捏上對方的臀部，儘管青王本人滑溜細瘦得像條蛇，但卻擁有一個手感奇佳的屁股，他暗笑著一手探進去一手拉掉公務員的長褲，被回敬了一腳在大腿上。

「…很痛啊，宗像，你不是來做的嗎…」周防慢吞吞地說，拉掉長褲之後就後退了，青王不理他，背過身子伸長手去開床頭櫃，撈出保險套向後拋給他，他接了也不拆開，拎著塑膠套去搔刮宗像的腳底，後者收回腳，轉頭斜睨他一眼，意思挺明顯的，就是要他趕快把事情辦一辦。

真是一點情趣也沒有，周防笑，雖然這很合他的意。

他很快壓上去把宗像翻了個身，青王除去一條內褲已經渾身赤裸，一個角度是一幅明媚的風景，另一個角度卻像待宰的肉，他吻了吻對方極美的脖頸，一路啃咬肆虐下去，手也沒安分，揉著宗像的屁股，蹭著把內褲給剝了下來。雖然對方的臀部還是很稱手，但脫完以後他終於發現哪裡不對勁。從一開始就像沒重量的手到被他暗暗在心中嘲弄刻薄的削尖了的下巴，一把就被扯下的褲子，到現在手感變薄了的屁股。

「宗像，你瘦了。」

「…快做吧。」宗像只懶懶地回覆，張開了腿方便周防的手指進入。

正常一個人怎麼瘦也不會突然瘦到屁股去的，周防思忖著，拉了宗像的腿伸長了手指戳進乾澀的洞裡，引得宗像輕聲而驚訝地倒吸一口氣，這人怎麼樣都不可能痛嚎出聲。這時宗像才想起自己忘拿潤滑液了，閉著嘴繃著臉去取，順帶又踢了踢周防的手臂，周防抽出來時他又是一個眼刀過來，襯著剛剛冒出的水霧看上去挺含情脈脈的。他啪啦啪啦地轉開一管新的潤滑液，交過去周防手中，神情有點不耐，為著這一波三折。

周防倒了足夠多的潤滑劑又把自己手指送進去，開拓得挺順利，於是又俯上去跟宗像接吻，感覺到下方人的下邊也抬起頭，精神地頂到他，便湊上去撫慰。手指漸增，與他接吻的口開始不安份起來，糾纏了一會兒，放開來去咬周防的肩頭，他彎了彎手指，摟住宗像讓他躺下，又親暱了一陣。

「磨磨蹭蹭的，麻煩的人啊，周防。」

「…宗像。」

「哼？」宗像的鼻音又輕又軟，不像他的聲音裝腔作勢而冷硬。

「我該學學你。」周防看見宗像困擾地皺眉，語調帶上笑意，「單刀直入。」

然後他撞了進去。

宗像狠狠地抓過周防的背，周防抖了抖，開始淺淺地抽動著，待宗像痛苦的喘聲平息，就湊過去吻他。宗像的手臂環住他的頸子，然後無預警地他們就粗魯地幹起了這事，在規律但並不溫柔地律動中，間或交換著親吻和舔咬。

「宗像。」周防在青王耳邊喘著，摸著對方的背脊。宗像的脊椎骨很突出，像鳥類的翅斷裂後餘留下來的殘骨，那麼分明而尖銳。他的背白皙得好似新生的皮膚，摸起來光滑而脆弱。周防的手稍一使力便留下春花似的印子，深深淺淺，像墨暈染出來的。

「唔…周防，停…」那裏是敏感帶，這低吟提醒了他。

周防仍饒有興趣地撫過宗像整條脊椎，後者用力抓過他的後頸，留下血痕。周防吃痛仰頭，能感覺到些許溫熱的液體沿著背溝流至尾骨，他不確定是不是血，可能是雨水或汗。他笑起來，抓住對方的一條腿，用力扯上去，下身更用力地頂撞著。宗像的腰迎合著他，這通常代表了做愛的最高潮。他們極沒耐心地享受這種交合，想攀登頂峰。

幾回下來，宗像已經頻臨邊緣，而他也是。他們掙扎著想先推落彼此，卻心知肚明在對方掉下去的那刻自己也會被扯落，仍一心想拚個勝負。

最後是周防先繳了械，宗像在下一秒鐘也噴在他的胸腹上。

周防把對方拉起來困在自己懷裡，把僅剩的一絲氣力用在這個擁抱裡。他們在彼此的頸窩中劇烈地喘息，享受高潮後的平和餘韻，宗像得在彎下身一點卻甘之如飴。他們這樣維持了一陣，然後宗像推了推他，要他退出去。周防放開他，滾到旁邊的床鋪上到床頭櫃找菸。他找到煙盒，卻找不到打火機，只好扒拉地上的褲子。

宗像把自己的外套撿起來掛在房裡唯一的椅子上，熟門熟路進了浴室，少不得對著鏡子抱怨周防的粗魯，後者在門外悶悶地回應著，水花聲暫停了兩人口頭上自以為的占便宜，一下子又沒了聲響。

 

周防和宗像下樓的時候草雉出去了，酒吧門上的牌子朝內的花體字母寫著「Open」，卻也沒見鎖上的鑰匙，分明是要周防留守。雨已經停了，天空夾雜著灰與橘，一塊劣質染布，一個不上不下的時間中一個無法準確描述的天色。

周防沒讓宗像留下，自顧自到吧台後找酒，然後坐到離菸灰缸最近的位子上，看窗邊對方觀察天色的側臉。他捏著香菸的濾嘴，享受了一下被雲霧繚繞的溫暖，抬頭看著天花板，隔幾層板子便是他的臥室，琥珀色的眼睛瞇著，面上像在放空。事實上他在想甚麼時候和宗像在這吧台上來一回也不錯。

宗像沒有注意到他的思想，回頭看了一眼。周防挑了眉回望，等著宗像時吸一大口菸。宗像卻沒說話。抿了抿唇，點了點頭就走出去。

好個平淡的結尾，周防回頭盯著架上琳琅滿目的酒，所以他受不了便走了，也有可能是因為他真覺得自己會說點甚麼挽留他下來，畢竟這是第幾次了。

他是說，夕陽雨，這是他碰上的第幾次了。

如果宗像是雨，他大概就是燒不盡的夕陽。

可是雨總是要停的。

 

END  
2015/8/10


End file.
